LiteCitrus' Survivor 8: All-Stars
Survivor: All-Stars is the eighth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary Contestants 1- 2 votes cast against Alex did not count and were nullified. The Game Voting Table 1-Conor was evacuated in Episode 3 so Tribal Council was cancelled. 2-There was a tie that went into a revote in Episode 12 3-Sagar was evacuated in Episode 15 so Tribal Council was cancelled. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"When I Back Stab Him It Will Hurt Even More!" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Tribe Name Unscramble The all-star season kicked off with 18 returning players competing in one of the toughest seasons yet. Instantly at tribal divides rivalries and conflicts started. Ali expressed his loathing of Jonathan. While Tony would stop at nothing to make sure Isaiah left. At the first challenge it was Cambridge and Ellesmere who prevailed. At Cambridge Chazz proposed an alliance with Sagar, Conor, and Bryan to take out Daniel and Devin who were deemed a duo. Meanwhile on Bathhurst Kylie formed an alliance with Sim, Torsa, and Maddalyn deemed to take out threats in the game insinuating Isaiah and Tony as the first targets. At Ellesmere Jonathan wanted to form an alliance with Joel, Kevin, and Bennett. With Jonathan's sights on getting Ali out at the first Tribal Council. Little did Jonathan know Alex was quick on his feet too and proposed a deal with Bennett, Ali, and Joel to get out Jonathan. After Ellesmere and Cambridge won immunity Alex and Sagar began their search for the idol with the little clue info they were given. Ultimately they did not come close to finding it, but they weren't anywhere close to stopping to look. At Bathhurst the vote was imminent as the tribe unanimously took out Isaiah for both being a winner and not pulling his weight in the first immunity challenge. Isaiah was the first all-star sent packing in a vote of 5-1 Episode 2:"I Just Wanna Be The Head Bitch in Charge!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off With Isaiah now being out of the game, the f4 alliance on Bathhurst solidified of Torsa, Kylie, Maddalyn and Sim. On Ellesmere and Cambridge the search for the idol was still very much on. On Cambridge Sagar formed an alliance with Conor, Bryan and Chazz but issues with Conor's loyality formed. During the challenge it was Bathhurst who fell short yet again. At Tribal Council there was no escaping the power of the alliance where spread out votes threw everyone off and Tony ultimately met his fate and was the second previous winner and castaway voting out of the game. Episode 3:"You're Setting Me Up For Failure!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Banner Contest The game picked up on Ellesmere where unbeknownst to anyone Alex managed to finally find the Ellesmere Hidden Immunity Idol. At Bathhurst Kylie had second thoughts about her remaining in the game after she asked to be voted off over Tony but still managed to stay in the process. In the challenge a lucky day came for Bathhurst as they won their first challenge but at a miserable cost. With their win they sent Cambridge to Tribal Council where a banned Conor had to be pulled from the game. Making him the 3rd allstar eliminated from the game. Episode 4:"Goodbye Gay Boy!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Flight of the Hamsters With Conor out of the game some of the Cambridge members expressed their disappointment for not being able to have an actual vote as they wanted excitement and drama. With their plans in sight to take out Daniel their plan would have to be carried out another day. Sagar revealed him and Alex helped each other find the Hidden Immunity Idols at each of their camps. At the challenge Ellesmere cruised ahead and won yet again. In a tight nit race between Cambridge and Bathhurst. Bathhurst reigned supreme and sent Cambridge to their second consecutive Tribal Council. The eager Cambridge tribe pitted Devin and Daniel against one another by telling one another to vote each other. Devin did not follow through and voted Chazz. Daniel voted Devin being told a lie by Sagar. In the end Daniel was blindsided in a 3-1-1 vote finally to Sagar and Bryan's pleasure. Episode 5:"Hopefully That Doesn't Come Back To Bite Me!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Numbers After Daniel's vote off the Cambridge majority alliance seemed hopeful. Unfortunately what they were about to learn was the exact opposite. The Cambridge tribe was to be absorbed into the Bathhurst and Ellesmere tribes. Chazz and Sagar went to the unstoppable Ellesmere. While Bryan and Devin went to a shaky Bathhurst. In the first challenge as new tribes the imminent happened and Bathhurst returned to their third Tribal Council. Already outcasting their new members the vote was clear that Bryan was too strategically threatening. The absorption deemed unlucky with Bryan becoming the 4th all-star voted off in a unanimous 5-1 vote. Episode 6:"He Thinks He Can Outplay Me?" *'Immunity Challenge: 'LiteCitrus' Survivor Trivia With the new tribes brought new alliances. Alex immediately formed an alliance with Sagar and Chazz. Ali expressed his concern and disgust for Alex and his conniving ways and Jonathan's ways of irritating him. At the challenge Ellesmere swept in a win yet again making them the first tribe to win 6 consecutive immunity challenge wins in LiteCitrus' Survivor history (which was the most ever). Devin's heart seemed not to be in the game anymore with many of his allies already being voted out. In the end to much of her dismay Torsa had to vote off her friend Devin. Devin became the fifth all-star voted out in a unanimous 4-1 vote. With only 4 left Bathhurst's chances at thriving in the game has grown bleak with the majority alliance becoming extremely apparent. Episode 7:"Volcano Goods Will Be Eruptin'!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Matching Game Just when the game was about to go somewhere the castaways were met with another twist. Another shake up with a tribe swap occurred. The majority alliance on Bathhurst still managed to stay intact with Ali and Chazz swapping over and becoming imminent victims to their fate. At the challenge the new Ellesmere lost their first ever immunity challenge. At Tribal Council Kevin was called out for scheming and Alex was called out for making several intertwining alliances. Jonathan became the target when he told the wrong person about his vote. At Tribal Council a frantic Alex played his idol nullifying all his vote leaving Jonathan left to be the sixth castaway voted out of the game. Episode 8:"If They Were On a BBQ They'd Be Extra Crispy Cuz They Got Smoked!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Targets (with Trivia) Summary to be written by the end of the season. Episode 9:"I'm Beginning to Doubt Everyone!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Image Corrector Summary to be written by the end of the season. Episode 10:"I May Be A Sheep But At Least I'm in The Majority!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Maze Summary to be written by the end of the season. Episode 11:"I Am Currently Comfortable Where I Am!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Fast Math Episode 12:"I Think Your Extremely Misguided Arrogance Makes You Look Bad!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Brantsteele Simulator Episode 13:"Have Fun On The Jury!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Snake Episode 14:"You're A F**king Idiot!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Categories Episode 15:Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''None Twists *Every person's vote will be revealed publicly on who votes for who. (Pre-Merge) *In Episode 5 the losing tribe was absorbed into the two other tribes (Cambridge). *In Episode 7 there was a tribe swap. *In Episode 9 there was a double Tribal Council which means both tribes were competing for individual immunity. Category:Survivor